poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes at Apokolips/Learning Darkseid and Venjix's plan/Regrouping at the Watchtower
This is how Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes at Apokolips, Learning Darkseid and Venjix's plan, and Regrouping at the Watchtower goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Joker, Harley, Killer Frost, and our heroes on Apokolips Harley Quinn: Where are we, Pudding? If we're over the rainbow, I ain't impressed. The Joker: I agree. Ooo, but look what's going on over there. It looks like they're having a party. They won't mind if we crash it. Thomas: Crash it?! Harley Quinn: Hmm, I'm not so sure that's a good idea. goes ahead Porto: As usual, no one pays attention to Harley. The Rookie: I'm starting to wish I was with the Justice League. At least they listen to what isn't a good idea. Skylor: Guys, Joker's getting away! go after Joker follow him until they encounter Parademons and Cogs Parademon: All will obey Darkseid. Cog: And General Venjix. defeat them and continue following Joker encounter more Parademons and Cogs and defeat them they enter the gates of Apokolips Harley Quinn: I don't like this place, Mistah J. This place is too weird, even for me! The Joker: Oh, I just love it! The chaos, it's invigorating! I'll fit right in! The Rookie: Oh, boy. Killer Frost: Let's go. Harley Quinn: Well, if you say so! head to the heart of Apokolips Killer Frost: This place is warm, even for me. The Rookie: Let's stay alive until help comes. Starlight Glimmer: He's right. smiles at the Rookie head in as they battle Parademons and Cogs Parademon: Enemies! Cog: Begin attack sequence. defeat the Cogs and Parademons Killer Frost: What are those things? The Rookie: Cogs and Parademons. My mother told me about them. Mac Grimborn: You handle the Cogs, I'll deal with the Parademons. The Rookie: Mac, I think it's best if we all stood together. Killer Frost: I agree with the power absorber. Mac Grimborn: Doh, I suppose you're right! stand together against the Cogs and Parademons The Rookie: That went easier than I thought. Gluto: Very easier. Ransik: Okay, the Cogs are fair game. enter as Rookie gains more power Ransik: What's happening to our friend? Rookie gains the power of Chlorokinesis and Earth Harley Quinn: Collecting more superpowers, I guess. Ain't ya paying attention, Ransik? Ransik: Oh. Starlight Glimmer: Lead the way, Rookie. The Rookie: You got it. find a vehicle they commandeer it vehicle rolls out they shoot Parademons and Cogs Frax: laughing looks at Frax vehicle is damaged The Joker: Oh, not good! The Rookie: I'm on it! freaks out The Rookie: Calm, Mac! You're not being calm! calms down enter the throne room move in silence as they hear General Venjix General Venjix: Darkseid and I want a report, Gerrok. Gerrok: General Venjix, Apokolips has been brought to Earth via some kind of Boom Tube overload. Granny Goodness: Don't bother them with that, Gerrok. Venjix A more pressing concern, General, is that the prisoners have escaped. They are making their way here as we speak. Kalibak: Spare us your cowardice, Granny Goodness. No prisoner is a match for Kalibak! Steelon: Or the mighty Steelon, for that matter. Granny Goodness: Cowardice?! Don't speak to your elders like that! General Venjix: Enough! We're not bothered by such petty concerns. Darkseid: Not when the Anti-Life Equation will soon be ours, my old friend. Harley Quinn: Anti-Life? That sounds bad, Mistah J. Gerrok: The Crime Syndicate claims that they are close to locating the artifact. General Venjix: Excellent, Gerrok. Darkseid: Good. Nothing else is of importance. hear a beeping noise General Venjix: What is that noise? hears the beeping noise tries to turn down the Mother Box while Harley covers her eyes notices this Mac Grimborn: whispers Joker! The Joker: What's gotten into this thing? Kalibak: Who goes there? Granny Goodness: Is it them? Mac and Joker approach them The Joker: I believe that you and I will make quite the team. out his buzzer Mac Grimborn: facepalms This is never going to work. approach them as the others stand by them looks at Mac laughs evilly Harley Quinn: Where are the Justice League when you need them? are heard Justice League arrives Batman: Your prisons couldn't hold us. Loki (PR LR): Batman! Justice League looks mentally drained they recover, the notice, Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes Batman: Joker? What are you doing here? waves his hand at Batman Batman: Guys? You working with them now? Mac Grimborn: Well, not exactly? Cyborg: What are you doing here? Mac Grimborn: We'll explain later. Superman: Last chance to surrender, Darkseid. Andros: And that goes for you, too, Venjix. General Venjix: As they say on Earth, "You and whose army"? knocks out Superman as the Green Lanterns arrive Darkseid: What? General Venjix: You dare dash our plans, John Steward?! John Stewart: Did you think you would come to the galaxy unnoticed? Parademons and Cogs battle the Green Lanterns Batman: Get the clown! And don't forget our friends! Green Lantern: On it! Joker, Harley, the Rookie, Killer Frost, and our heroes Kegler: We've gotta regroup at the Watchtower! regroup at the Watchtower Harley Quinn: What happened to you? Wonder Woman: That's a story for another time. Batman: Guys, are you working with them? Diabolico: Of course not. Moving planets isn't Joker's game. Plus, they're a little out of his league. gets Joker hugs Loki The Joker: What? No hug? groans Batman: growls gets Joker off Batman Harley Quinn: We ain't mixed up in this, honest. Killer Frost: She's right. Mac Grimborn: Listen to me, there isn't much time. General Venjix has aligned himself with Darkseid. The Rookie: We don't even know what the Anti-Life Equation is. looks shocked The Joker: Okay, bad reaction. What is this "Anti-Slice Senation"? Cyborg: The Anti-Life Equation is super-powerful. Diabolico: Anyone who learns from it can control Earth, and the entire universe. Wonder Woman: How did you know that Darkseid and Venjix never invaded Earth themselves and took the trouble to replacing us? Batman: So, our stand-ins, the "Justice Syndicate" was a fake hero facade. Harley Quinn: Those fakers! But we can handle it, right? Aquaman: Wrong. I think we might have a problem. on the TV Kent Clarkson: I'm afraid I've got some bad news, folks. The Justice League failed their super secret mission, which has caused that! We also have footage that the Justice League have turned bad! see footage of the fake evil Justice League see them wrecking stuff up Twilight Sparkle: The Crime Syndicate filled Metropolis' citizens' heads with lies! Robin: (on TV) I mean, I'm surprised that Superman and Wonder Woman turned bad. Woman: (on TV) So that Batman never let you drive the Batmobile? looks at Skylor Skylor: Mac, we can't do this alone. We need help. Mac Grimborn: Apart from finding Superman? The Joker: After all, he's still got more powers than you, doesn't he, Batman? Batman: growls The Rookie: Whoa, anger issues. Skylor: He has them all the time. It can get a little tiring. Ransik: We have to find Superman. Starlight Glimmer: But how? He could be anywhere. Killer Frost: Okay, I say we split into teams. nod in agreement